shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
PetalClan
Welcome To PetalClan! Enter our camp if you dare! We are allies with CloverClan. We are the fiercest clan of them all! Join! If you can HANDLE it! The Cats(16) Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand color she-cat with stormy green eyes. Deputy: Fawnwhisker-Bracken colored she-cat with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Medicine cat: Russetcloud-small white tomcat, with dark ginger patches. Warriors: Foxclaw-huge bright ginger tomcat, (Russetcloud 's brother) Bouncestrike-Ginger tom with amber eyes. Brokenstorm- Large, powerful, brown tom with large darker brown patches and green eyes. Dewcloud -ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Apprentices: None Queens: Blossompetal-pretty tortishell with grassy green eyes(Russetcloud 's sister) Spottedcloud-small tortishell with gold eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Hawkfire-a ginger she-cat with a long scar down one eye.-Frostyness Kits: Blossompetal 's kits Flowerkit-tiny tortisheshell she-cat Sweetkit-reddish she-cat Bramblekit- bright brown tabby tomcat. Spottedcloud's kits Sorrelkit-tiny tortishell she-kit with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Iriskit-yellow she-kit with green eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Moonkit-gray she-kit with amber eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Hawkfire's stolen kits Fogkit a light grey tom with blue green eyes -Frostyness Solarkit a strong pure white tom with bright yellow eyes -Frostyness Elders: None Mates SpottedcloudXBouncestrike Roleplay October 9, 2010 Spottedcloud and her kits pad in.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads over to Spottedcloud and the kits and smiles, "Their adorable Spottedcloud"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Thank you." "Can we apprentices soon?",ask the kits.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles again, "You will be soon enough little ones, soon enough"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Ok,Sandstar."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Sandflower and Smallpaw run in."Help!My kits have been stolen!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar's eyes widen and a shocked hiss comes through her clenched jaw, "What!?!?!"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "I was making dirt,when I came back,they were gone!Smallpaw picked up a scent near the nursery!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw nods, "Its not a scent I recognize, probably a rouge" Sandstar tilts her head, "Well I havent had any report of any other kits being stolen... How fresh is the scent?"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Pretty fresh.I was only making dirt for a little while.When I left,they were there.When I returned,they weren't.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Will you help me find my kits?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Yes, I need to take a warrior with me though... Brokenstorm!" She calls-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm appears."Yes?" "Can I come with you?",begs Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sees the grief-filled look in the she-cats eyes and nods, "Yes. Brokenstorm, I need you to come with me to find Sandflower's stolen kits. You are one of the best trackers in the clan"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm's eyes grow wide.He looks at Sandflower."Ok,I will come."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dewpaw enters. 'Go to CloverClan maybe they will help us!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "We're from CloverClan.",says Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Oh where do the scents lead?' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Into our territory."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'We better watch our own kits!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Dewpaw streches and yawns. 'I hope CloverClan finds their kits.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 11:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sits outside her den, her tail curled around her paws-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ October 13, 2010 Dewpaw runs up to Fawnwhisker. 'Can you train me!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fawnwhisker nods."Follow me."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 22, 2010 Sandstar pads up to Brokenstorm and smiles, "Want to hunt?" she mews-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm smiles."I would love to."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar nods, smiles slyly, and pads out of camp-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm springs up and pads after her.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Dewpaw streches and goes over to Fawnwhisker. 'When will I become a warrior?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker looks up and smiles."Soon,be patient."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok can we train some more?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker nods."Ok.Follow me." She gets up and pads out of camp.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw follows her to the traing hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! The cats return from training.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 24, 2010 Iriskit,Moonkit,and Sorrelkit pad up to Dewpaw."Hello!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Hello little sisters! What have you been doing?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Playing with Mommy in the nursery."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'How is she?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "She's fine.And,she thinks it's almost time for you to be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Well Fawnwhisker says that I am doing well.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker pads up and nods."You aren't doing good,your doing awesome."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw blushes. 'Why thank you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "It's up to Sandstar when you are made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I know, do you think I am ready?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker smiles and says,"I believe I do."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Awesome! Have you told Sandstar yet?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "No,not yet.I will tell her now." Fawnwhisker pads up to Sandstar's den."Sandstar,I believe that Dewpaw should be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Thanks for telling her I hope she decides soon.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "You must be patient,Dewpaw."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'All right.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up."I hope your warrior name will be Dewshine." RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 29, 2010 Spottedcloud pads out of the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw happily bounds up. 'Hi mom! I will be a warrior very soon!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud smiles. "Yes, you will." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Spottedcloud's kits pad up. "Guess what!", they tell Dewpaw. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Whats that!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 30, 2010 "We're almost 6 moons old!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I bet Sandstar will make me a warrior and you apprentices at the same time!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up. "I wonder what your warrior name will be, Dewpaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire paded in-Frostyness Spottedcloud looks at Hawkfire. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Hey"she meowed-Frostyness "I know you miss your kits." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Yah, i fell like no cares about them though"-Frostyness "I care about them." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw comes up. 'Once I'm a warrior I will help find your kits!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Hawkfire let out awarm purr "Thank you"she purredEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) November 1, 2010 Sandstar pads out of her den-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Iriskit pads up to Sandstar. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Russetcloud pads, out of the medicince, "Oh good, I got lots of juniper berries, watermint, dock leaves, and catmint, oh hello Iriskit, I didn't see you". [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ "Hi, Russetcloud." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sandstar looks at the young kit, "Hello, Iriskit" she mews with a smile-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "How are you Sandstar"? asks Russetcloud-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ "Im doing fine Russetcloud. How have you been?"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Okay, I heard DustClan had a massive Greencough outbreak",[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ November 3, 2010 Brokenstorm pads out of the warriors den. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw sees Brokenstorm. 'Hi!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Brokenstorm looks up. "Hello, Dewpaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Sandstar is going to make me a warrior any day now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 10, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads out of the warriors den. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw appears. 'I thought you said that Sandstar would make me a warrior soon!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Be patient." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'But Sandstar herself said that I was ready to be a warrior!' she protested. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sandstar is also very busy." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I thought making an apprentice a warrior was very important.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "It is. I don't decide when your ceremony is." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar leaps onto Highrock and begins the clan meeting, "Dewpaw come forward please"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Dewpaw comes foward. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "You have worked hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, and I call upon StarClan to commend you as a warrior. You will be now know as Dewcloud. PetalClan appreciates your Loyalty and Bravery" Sandstar howls-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Dewcloud grins in delight and says. 'I will honor my clan by keeping vigil tonight!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sandstar nods in approval and howls, "Dewcloud! Dewcloud!" Fawnwhisker joins in. "Dewcloud! Dewcloud!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The new warrior nods and goes to sit at the front of the camp. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 11, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads to the front of camp. "Dewcloud, your vigil is over." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud nods. 'I can't belive that I'm a warrior now!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "I know. Pretty soon you will have an apprentice. Maybe you'll get to mentor one of your little sisters." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I though that the warrior code says that you shouldn't mentor any of your family members?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 14, 2010 Dewcloud streches. 'Fawnwhisker do you want to go hunting with me?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sure." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! As they head out Dewcloud says. 'When will my sisters become apprentices? They are about 6 moons old.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "When Sandstar has time. Which I hope is soon." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yeah we could do with more warriors.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Blossompetal's kits are 6 moons, too." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'So they are, do you think Ill get an apprentice. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Yes, I think so." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud nods and leaves to go hunting. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker pads after her. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Out of the nusrery walks; Russetcloud, Blossompetal, and Blossompetal's kits. The kits laughed and bounced, "Greetings everyone", greets Russetcloud [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Brokenstorm looks up. "Hello, Russetcloud." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I have some many herbs, more then other clans I bet" Russtcloud brags "Don't brag Russetcloud, and you don't I bet" Blossompetal says "I should, the more the better for the best" Russetcloud mutters and goes to his den "I wish he wasn't so ambitonous" the queen said-Peace "Me too.", says Brokenstorm. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Category:PetalClan